I Care
by Cameron-Kaiba
Summary: Joey/Mai/Seto
1. Mixed Emotions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cam:wazzup,this is my new fic "I Care"

Malik: What kind of title is that

Cam: *hits him on the head with a mallet*It is romance

Malik: @_@*come out of it and laughs*

Cam: Curse my boredom

Malik: *still laughing*

Cam: shut up or I will make a Malik/Tea fic

Malik: *shuts up*

Tea: *in background*HEY!

Cam: now will you do the disclaimer Kaiba

Kaiba: *snorts*

Cam: *hands him a picture*

Kaiba: *sweats*He doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh

Cam: that is good*takes the picture and burns it*

Kaiba:*wipes his forehead* why cant it be called Kaiba-Gi-Oh

Cam: *hits him with the mallet*because that sound like a breakfast cereal

Kaiba: @_@

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai's P.O.V.

She walked down the stairs to the 'fridge,opened it up and got a soda.She walked back to her room and shut the door she could think for a while.She started thinking about him,Seto Kaiba.(A/N:The best couple to me)She loved every thought about him,his chizled good looks,his dueling skills,all that and much more.Yes,she did like Joey but she Seto a little better.Yet she was cowardly to admit it.She took a sip of her soda as the image of Joey went into her mind.Again she did like him(A/N BOO!!*burns a Joey action igure)but she did like Seto more.(A/N YAY *tries to cool off the figure*).Sure she did like him for a while,but she had caught him cheating with other girls many times and saying he was just doing CPR.(A/N the best I can think of)He had also mistreated her,when she got him a golden ring for their one month annivarsary and he had just gotten her a 50 cent plastic ring from a quarter machine,but no it wasnt the gifts or the cheating that made her like Seto more than him,it was when he said "I dont love you anymore" that broke her heart.But after that they had gotten back together,but their romance was still shaky.She sighed and finished her coke.She had heard the mail truck go by and went to check it. She walked out the door and to the mailbox.She opened the mailbox to see a little golden envelope.She opened it and a little letter popped out.It read:

_Dear Ms.Mai Valentine_

"No one has called me that before" she said

_You are invited to attend Seto Kaiba's Sleepover/Pool Party/BB&Q_

_The party will be tomorrow at 7:00 sharp_

_I hope to see you there_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Seto Kaiba_

Seto Kaiba

Mai gazed at the letter,half excited,half happy."I will be there my love" she said as she walked back into the house.But she had forgotten the one thing that could have spoiled the party for her and Seto,Joey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cam:now that was a good story

Malik:*is crying* IT WAS BEAUTIFUL

Cam: um...anyway,will you do the honors Mai

Mai: sure,Hun

Cam: *blushes*

Mai: please Read and Review

  



	2. Crazy Feelings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cam:hello it is me again

Everyone: yay........

Cam: *glares at them*I am here to bring you Chapter Two of the Story "I Care"

Mai: Why do I have to be paired up with Kaiba,I like Joey

Joey: But I like Tea

Mai: WHAT!!!!!!!!

Tea: I like Malik though

Malik:AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Tea: *glomps Malik:I LOVE YOU

Malik: *trying to run away*

Malik:HHHHHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP YAMI!

Yami Malik: you are on your own kid

Malik You *censor**censor**censor*

Tea: *kisses him mouth to mouth*

Malik:AAAAAAHHHHHH THE KISS OF DEATH

Yugi/Yami/Cam:ummm...

Cam:well anyway,will some one do the disclaimer

Bakura: I will

Bakura:He does not own Yu-Gi-Oh,if he did he would be living in a condo in Florida with Mai

Cam:BAKURA!!Last time I tell you my crush

Bakura: he he

Mai: *blushes*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai's P.O.V.

She walked slowly up the stairs,almost overcome with shock.She was invited to Kaiba's for a sleepover,maybe that ment Kaiba liked her,she really hoped so.She started looking through her closet for something to wear the next day.She had chosen a red mini skirt,dark blue jeans,and some pink go go boot,you could tell she was trying to impress Seto.Unfortunatly she had not gotten a swimsuit over the summer and she need to get one at the mall.She picked up her key,got into her red Firebird(A/N I am just guessing here)and drove to the mall.

At the Mall

She walked out of the swimsuit department.She had gotten a lovely two-piece that was pink with little blue polka dots.The polka dots reminded her of Seto's eyes.Her stomach growled.She headed off to the food court to see if anything was good to eat.She had purchases a corn dog and was walking back when she bumped into someone and fell down."Sorry Miss,it was my fault"came a familiar voice.She looked up and she saw the one person she couldn't imagined it was,Seto Kaiba.She gets up and says" Arent you Seto Kaiba" 'good thing to say to him brainiac'she thought.He nodded "Yes I am,and you are Mai Valentine?."She nodded."Nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand and walked away.She waited right after he was gone to blush.She loved him,yet she was so clumsy around him.She walked back to her car,still blushing.

Back At her House

She climbed up the stairs and to her room.She looked at her clock that read 9:30.'Wow,I have been shopping for a long time'she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto:I kinda like this story

Mai:well I dont

Seto: *cries*

Mai: ok....I like it

Seto: YAY!

Cam: anyway...please Read and Review


	3. Relationship Ending

Cam hello again,this is the new chappie of I Care  
  
Everyone: yay.  
  
Cam: wow.that was a good response  
  
Seto: well.some of us have lives to get back to  
  
Cam: you don't have lives as long as I am around.besides.you are on my payroll  
  
Yami: no you don't pay us  
  
Cam: I pay you in sugar cookies  
  
Yugi: are the cookies real or imaginary  
  
Cam: they are over there * points to table*  
  
Yugi: YUM!!!!!!!!! ^__________________^ * run over to the table and eats most of the cookies *  
  
Cam: ummm.CAN SOMEONE GET 8 MINUTE ABS OVER HERE  
  
Cam:well.anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter..  
  
Bakura: and he still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and still doent own a condo in Flordia and he isn't living with Mai in that condo  
  
Cam: *takes out his bazooka *  
  
Bakura: um..sorry  
  
Cam:*smiles and shoots near him next time *I wont miss  
  
Bakura: * a wet spot appears in his jeans*  
  
She awoke with the annoying alarm clock.It read 7:00 a.m.She woke up and gotten a shower and put on her clothes.She walked down the stairs and then she though of the thing that had been bugging her ever since she had gotten the invitation,Joey.She was horror stricken as the phone rang.She picked it up and heard a familiar" Hello""Oh Hi Yugi"she answered."I was wondering if we could all come over there before Seto's party because you live the closest to him""sure it is ok with me""ok thanks Mai""bye""bye"she heard a click then hung up the phone.Then her thoughts turned back to Joey,she was going to have to do the thing she had avoided for a while,try to break up Joey.She picked up the phone and called Joey's number."Hello,Wheeler Residense,Joey speakin'""umm..hey Joey""Hey Mai""I needed to tell you something""What?""I wanted to tell you that..."  
  
Cam: a very big cliffy,now lets turn to what happened to Yugi  
  
Yugi: * running on a big hampster wheel* THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL  
  
Cam: do you want to be fat  
  
Yugi: no..  
  
Cam: then run faster  
  
Yugi: * growls and runs faster *  
  
Cam: anyway.'til next time, read and review please 


End file.
